Star Light
by WritergirlLB
Summary: A young witch with extraordinary power comes to Death City. When Taylor is excepted into the DWMA she must learn to get along, deal with enemies, and become Death Weapon Meister Academy's best secret weapon ever. Not to mention she has a huge secret and being possessed by her father's ghost is only half of it. Rated T for lots of fight scenes. Please commment! NO ROMANCE!
1. Meet Taylor

Star Light: Chapter 1

Tap, tap, tap. Maka quickly scribbled notes in her neat hand writing. Today was one of those rare days when Dr. Stein wasn't dissecting something. He wrote on the board about Soul Resonance and how it amplifies a weapon and meister's soul.

"Hey, Maka." Soul whispered casually.

"What is it? I'm taking notes." Maka said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Exactly. Why are you taking notes on this? We basically attacked Stein with this move. If you study any more, mushrooms will grow on your head."

"I just want to take notes. Just in case we get a quiz on this."

"But why bother? We already... Maka, are you okay?" Soul waved his hand in front of Maka's face. Maka's eyes were wide. She tensed up and dropped her pen on the floor.

Dr. Stein looked tensed too.

"Maka. Soul. Come with me. Class is dismissed." Stein said.

Maka and Soul stood up and walked with Stein. Maka and Stein detected a witch's soul.

* * *

She walked up to the place she wished she could live in so badly. She knew doing this is like suicide but she hoped she could try and live a normal life.

Death City. The one place in the whole world she wanted to be in.

Taylor knew she was a witch. The heart of Death City was the DWMA.

'They send people to eat our souls!' Taylor thought. She shivered at the thought. She looked down at her attire.

Taylor wore a black tank top with a short sleeved jacket. She also wore shorts that looked like they were from a military training camp. Her white hair was in a ponytail with 2 long bangs on the side of her face. She wore knee high combat boots and a ring on a chain around her neck. Her aqua green eyes, leering glances.

Taylor hoped she looked somewhat normal. She was only 16 so she couldn't do Soul Protect. Taylor held her breath and took one step into Death City boarders. Nothing happened. She continued to walk slowly and cautiously.

Taylor walked around casually until she saw a very pretty fountain. She sat at the edge and took a deep breath. She reached into her pocket and took out a small coin.

"I wish something life changing would happen"

She dropped the coin into the fountain. Nothing happened. Not yet.

…

Author's Note: Yay! The first chapter is complete! I love Soul Eater so much. I'm so happy I finally got to write my story! So…..

What is the 'life changing' thing?

How power full is Taylor?

Find out next time!

~WritergirlLB

PS: I promise fight scenes! I have, like 4 so far and I'm only on Chapter 6!


	2. Taylor vs Stein and Maka

Star light Chapter 2

The witch just sat there for a while not knowing what to do. Taylor eventually started playing with the ring on her necklace. The ring had 7 silver stars and 7 silver orbs.

She continued doing this until she heard footsteps. Taylor looked up to see a girl with blond pigtails. She wore a yellow vest with a long black cape. She wore a red plaid skirt. In her hand was a black and red scythe.

She was with a man with stitches all over his body and a screw in his head. His clothes were also stitched patterned too.

Next to him was a man with red hair. He wore a suit looking outfit with a tie that looked like a cross.

"What are you doing in Death City, witch?" Spirit demanded.

"Not going to introduce yourself? How rude." Taylor said, her hands on her hips with her head shaking. A small smile crept on her face.

"The names Taylor. Nothing more, nothing less."

Stein's eyes narrowed. 'Her soul looks intimidating, not to mention powerful. There's something familiar about it..."

"Are you going to fight me or something?" Taylor wined. A bored expression on her face with her shoulders slouched.

"You know we will!" Spirit called out. With a flash of white light he turned into a black scythe. He landed in Stein's hands and both Maka and Stein went into battle stance.

"That won't do. I'm unarmed." Taylor said with fake innocence in her voice.

"Seemingly." the oldest meister recalled.

"Wow. You're the smart one." Taylor said sarcastically. "I don't like that."

Taylor put her hand on her necklace.

"Star light, Star bright. 6th Star!"

A yellow wave hit the meisters. They weren't hurt but they noticed something wrong. They couldn't detect souls!

"Now to take care of the weapons. Star light, Star bright. 7th Star!"

A grey wave hit the weapons. Suddenly, the weapons turned back into their human form.

"Soul! Dad! What are you doing?" Maka cried.

"We can't turn into weapons!" Soul said.

"That's more like it. Now we're a little more fair." Taylor said. "Too bad for you, I don't play fair."

"Star light, Star bright. First Orb!

Taylor started to glow a dark purple color. Scythes started to appear on her feet, back, feet and arms.

"You know I've never taken a weapon and meister's power before." Taylor said. She stood up from her spot on the fountain's edge and ran at Spirit. She kicked him hard in the stomach. The blade on her foot cut into his flesh. Spirit cough up a little blood. Maka's eyes widened. Taylor noticed Maka and turned to look at her.

"No need for you to see this." Taylor said. "Star light, Star bright."

Every meister and weapon feared what she was going to do next.

"First Star!"

A green wave hit everybody but Taylor. They all covered their eyes but when they opened them they couldn't see.

"I'm blind!" Soul yelled.

"Well, yah!" Taylor said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, I better get go-" Taylor fell to the floor.

Stein stood behind her.

"Even when blind, I know all the pressure of the human body." Stein chuckled.

"We better take her back to Lord Death." Maka said.

The weapons and meisters tried to find their way home with a witch, passed out, on Stein's shoulders.

…

Author's Note:

I know I ALWAYS forget to say this on all my fanfics but I don't own Soul Eater, just Taylor. Taylor is pretty powerful. I know her spells are kind of hard to remember but I will make it obvious on what the spell does. See ya!

~WritergirlLB


	3. Explanation

Star Light Chapter 3

"It took us 2 hours to get back to the DWMA. So not cool! You have no idea how many times I fell on my face on the flight of stairs getting here."

"She had incredible power. Unlike anything I've read about."

"Well, I'm surprised you won against a witch! Without a big star like me, I thought for sure you would lose. HA HA HAA!"

"Now, Black Star, Soul and Maka are a powerful team. I believed they beat a witch any day.

"I guess, Tsubaki."

"So do you know when the witch is going to wake up? Nygus said that what's-her-face had to GIVE our powers back."

"Don't know, Soul, but my godly powers will make her wake up soon enough."

"Phff. Godly powers? You're really going to believe that?"

Everyone stared at Taylor (except for Maka and Soul, who just tilted their heads to the voice)

"Looks like the witch is up." Black Star said.

"Watch it." Taylor threatened

"Make me!"

"When did you get up?" Maka asked, trying not to create a fight in the hospital.

"I heard 'godly powers' and I had to laugh." Taylor said.

"Huh. You're awake." Nygus said, behind the curtain.

"Yep. What about it?" Taylor asked coldly.

"All of you come with me." Nygus said. "You two." she looked at Tsubaki and Black Star. "You may leave."

Maka and Soul held onto a long piece of rope Nygus let them hold on to. Taylor walked, in chains; a metal leash in Nygus's other hand.

* * *

"Ya. Ya. Hello. Hello." The grim reaper said in his sing song voice.

Maka, Soul, Spirit, and Stein sat on the floor. Taylor sat a safe 10 feet away from them.

"Hello, Lord Death. This is the witch that blinded our greatest meisters and weapons." Nygus said.

"I see." a long think pause filled the death room.

Suddenly,

"REAPER CHOP!"

Lord Death let a blow to Taylor's head. A dent was left but she gave no emotion.

"Aw. You got blood on my new shorts." Taylor wined. She chuckled coldly. "Was that an attempt to hurt me? You would think a grim reaper would have a better attack. You know maybe a scythe or..."

"THE ONLY SCYTHE HE HAS IS BLIND!" Spirit yelled.

Taylor let out a cold, insane chuckle. Death tilted his head.

"Are you engulfed in madness or do you have black blood?"

"Hmm? Oh! Let's see. I'm not completely insane. If I was I would be a whole lot more psychotic. My blood..." Taylor looked down at the pool of blood on the floor.

"Is normal... So... Neither." Taylor concluded.

The grim reaper rubbed his pointed chin.

"What is your animal familiar?"

"Don't have one. Just stars and senses I guess."

"Senses?"

"Well, yes! All of my attacks have to do with the 7 senses."

"Don't you mean six?" Maka asked.

"No seven. Seven as in special abilities. Like... You." Taylor pointed at Spirit.

"I could take away your special ability. I could make you a normal human. You couldn't be able to change into a scythe."

Taylor shrugged.

"And I'm just throwing this out there, but is Medusa were to come here." everyone flinched that their former nurse's name. "I could take away her ability to use magic. I could also do a little something about alchemists who can do alchemy without a transmutation circle..." Taylor said. A crazy grin on her face her hands were rubbing together as she thought of an evil scheme.

"Ache- what?" Soul asked.

Taylor came back from her day dream.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing important now."

"Why are you telling us this?" Death asked.

"The same reason I came to death city." Taylor said. "To help you."

"Prove that you want to help us." Stein said.

Taylor smiled wickedly. "I thought you would never ask." she said, over pronouncing the never.

"Star light, Star bright." Taylor moved her arms in a complicated manor. When she said orb, she pushed her hands toward the group.

"7th Orb!" A gold wave hit the 4 weapon and meisters.

"I can see!" Maka said.

"I can detect souls!" Stein said.

"I can transform into a weapon!" Soul and Spirit said at the same time.

After a while of happiness from the 4, Nygus spoke.

"Why didn't you feel pain?" she said, referring to the reaper chop incident.

"My powers work on myself as well. When I passed out, my instinct muted touch. I didn't even know it. It's like how some people will pass out so they don't feel the impact when they fall."

"You seem to trust us." Stein said. "Why?"

"I figured if I trusted you, you'd trust me. Of course if you pull any tricks on killing me, I can take your sight, hearing, soul detect, and weapon changing abilities, and I'll leave you all helpless." Taylor said.

"Wow, she's thought of everything." Spirit said.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Taylor shrugged.

"Who?" Soul asked.

"She WAS the best but I always hated her. Never went by her teaching methods either, just the plotting and lying portion." Taylor trailed off. "Oh! Sorry. Her name was Medusa Gorgon. You know her?"

Everyone went pale. Taylor put her hands in the air defensively.

"Hey! I never said I like her or did as she told me to do!" Taylor said.

"Stein, read her soul."

Stein looked at her soul.

"She is rebellious, crafty, and very tough but she is not like Medusa's soul. There is a ring of stars around it."

'Why is her soul purple and a small chunk of it is red? Is she a pre-kishin? No, her soul isn't evil so what is that?' Stein thought.

Realizing how valuable and powerful this witch was, everyone looked at Lord Death.

"Well," Lord Death said. "How would you like to be a spy for our school? We will supply a home and protection."

Everyone was shocked; especially Taylor but she kept her cool.

"Lord Death, are you sure-?" Spirit said.

"Yes."

"Only, if I gets some cash." she said, smirking.

"Alright then! You start tomorrow in Mifune's class."

* * *

That was probably the most life changing day Taylor ever had. Even better she was never bothered at all by **HIM**.

…

Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Here is chapter 3! I would like to thank Synk for being the first to review! So thank you very much! See you all later!

~WritergirlLB


	4. Mifune's Class

Star Light Chapter 4

Sunlight poured into Taylor's room. It hit her face and she cringed and turned the other way.

'It's so warm and soft...' Taylor thought. Taylor's eyes widened. She bolted upwards and looked around.

Memories from yesterday swam in her mind and she sighed in relief.

"I guess I'm just not use to being in a shelter and a nice warm bed." she said to herself.

Taylor's room was a cream color. She had a twin sized bed with white sheets. Taylor's apartment was small and only had a spare room, a kitchen, family room, and bedroom. She didn't mind though, she thought it was more than she deserved.

Dragging herself out of bed she put on her new clothes. She still had her favorite black tank top and she wore jeans instead of shorts. She didn't put her hair up into a ponytail today and she thought she looked better.

Taylor walked into the kitchen. For some reason the house was fully equipped with a flat screen TV, coffee table, dinner table, bed, and a working bathroom in the hall. The kitchen was fully equipped with at least a year's supply of food.

Taylor grabbed some milk and a peach. She walked over to the TV where she watched the weather, kishin report, and so on. She ate her first breakfast without having to steal it.

Taylor grabbed her broom and was about to fly when she realized that most people didn't know she was a good and would start attacking her on sight.

'Guess you're just going to have to walk.'

Taylor scowled.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I thought you finally stopped talking. What gives? You were so quiet yesterday." Taylor said to the voice. "Just shut up and don't talk to me."

From there, Taylor's mind was quiet and free from any voices.

Taylor walked down to the DWMA. Waiting for her was Tsubaki.

"Hi! I'm Tsubaki." she said.

"Um hi?" Taylor said half-heartedly.

Tsubaki smiled. "I'm a part of the welcoming comity." she said.

'That explains a lot.' Taylor thought.

"Hey! Tsubaki!" Maka said. Soul walking behind her.

Tsubaki waved and Maka saw Taylor. Maka smiled.

"Hi! I never got to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Maka and this is my weapon Soul." she said.

"Cool. You already know my name." Taylor said. 'That must've sounded so stupid!' Taylor thought.

Soul looked at her, eyes narrowed.

Only Taylor saw this and she scowled.

"Uh, problem?" she asked.

Lazily, Soul said. "Nothing. You just look familiar."

Taylor smirked. "I only saw you yesterday." the bell rang for class. "I better get to class."

Tsubaki showed Taylor her room and left.

Taylor walked into the classroom. There was a man with long grey hair in the room. He wore long jeans and a white sweatshirt. Next to his desk was a crate with hundreds of swords in it. He didn't pay attention to Taylor, so she sat at a random desk. Taylor resisted the urge to put her feet on the desk and she soon realized she was the only student in the room.

'No wonder the room is so small.' she thought.

Mifune looked up from his paperwork. Taylor sat at a desk, her head in her hand with her elbow on the table.

"You there. What's your name?" Mifune asked strictly.

"Taylor. I'm a new student and a witch."

"My name is Mifune. Stand."

Taylor stood. Mifune grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. On the way out, he grabbed his crate of swords.

* * *

Taylor stood outside. There was grass for miles around.

"This is your first pop quiz." Mifune said. "Use any spell you would like. If you hit me with one of these swords, you pass the quiz."

Mifune threw the swords and hundreds of them came raining down. One sword was about to hit Taylor, but she caught it midair.

"Begin." Mifune said.

Taylor held the sword with perfect stance and threw it at Mifune. He dodged it with ease and sprinted at Taylor.

"Star light. Star bright. 3ed Star!" Taylor put both her hands on her heart. Taylor glowed a dark red color and moved her arm to deflect the sword.

"You shouldn't use the back of the blade in your opponent." she said.

Seeing that her spell worked, she felt nothing. Her third sense, touch, was muted. She continued fighting Mifune.

After 15 minutes, it was obvious both were evenly matched. Mifune didn't know why but he felt like the way she fought true frightened him.

"Star light. Star bright. Shooting Star!"

A large star in the shape of a star rose above the ground. The ground shook violently and Mifune fell. Without warning, the star caught on fire and was hurled straight at Mifune.

'That's going to kill him you know.' the voice said.

"Fine" Taylor snapped her fingers and the fire turned into water.

'Did I tell you NOT to kill him?'

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Mifune stared wide eyed in surprise. He looked down at his dripping attire.

Taylor picked up a random sword and walked up to Mifune. With the back of the back of the blade, she lightly hit Mifune with the sword on his shoulder.

"I pass." Taylor said. She stabbed the sword into the ground and leaned on it with one hand. She smirked at her soaked and surprised teacher.

"So you do, but you shouldn't have let your guard down." Mifune swung his sword to hit her but Taylor caught the sharp blade with her hands. Her hand bled severely but she gave no notice.

"It's not." Taylor gave a wicked smile. She let go of the sword and shrugged.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'Pain is better than emptiness.'? Well, it's true. It was funny seeing Ox not being able to listen to the lesson, but..."

"Star light. Star bright. 7th orb!" a good wave went through the school and a shout could be heard a mile away.

"Yes! I'm not depth!"

Taylor smirked but looked down at her hand in horror. A stinging pain ran up her arm and Taylor only saw red. The last thing she remembered was,

'I told you to kill him.'

"Oh, shut up."

…

Author's Note: After the Sentence, 'That must've sounded so stupid!' Taylor thought. The first letter in the next 4 paragraphs spell out, Soul. I felt like it and it was fun.

So who is this voice?

Does Soul know Taylor?

Will Taylor be okay?

I know both Synk and Patatachip think Taylor's cool. So I won't do anything too evil, but I'm not promising! HA! BTW, yes, patatachip, it must have sucked having Medusa as a mentor.


	5. Duels, Secrets, and Family

Star Light Chapter 5

Taylor felt like she was free falling. Her hand hurt like heck. She tried to sit up but she hit her head. Or was it her arm? Her ankle? No. The pain in her skull hurt more and more.

The pain seemed to come in waves. Hit after hit. It got worse and worse. An image from the past started to form.

Taylor was only 7 at the time. Wooden clubs hit her head. Rocks and sticks were thrown at her. A giant boulder was hurled at her.

"Get out of here,-" someone yelled. Taylor ran so fast she didn't hear what she was being called.

Taylor was called many names through her life. Thief, crook, bandit, devil, witch, and especially-.

A blinding white light was seen and Taylor knew what it was and who was waiting.

"No. No! I don't want to go!" Taylor wailed. "NNNOOO!"

* * *

"I wonder how Taylor's first day was." Tsubaki said.

"I bet she got her butt kicked by Mifune!" Black Star yelled. "Hey Soul!" Black Star waved.

Soul and Maka walked up.

"Guess what I heard." Soul said. "The witch, Baylor-"

"It's Taylor, Soul." Maka corrected.

"Whatever. I heard she had major blood loss."

"Ha! I knew she would lose to Mifune!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Actually, she beat him up pretty good. He had to come to the nurse too. He had burns, soaking wet, cuts on his arms and everything." Soul said.

"I want to see for myself." Black Star said. "If that's true, I'm going to have to kill her. With a story like that everyone will be talking about her and not me!"

With that, Black Star ran towards the nurse's office.

"You feeling better, Taylor?" Nygus asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"You, Mifune?"

"I'm well."

Suddenly, the door was broken down. A panting and psychotic looking Black Star stood in the doorway. Black Star ran to Taylor and grabbed her shirt collar and hoisted her up close to his face.

"I'm that great assassin, Black Star and I've come to defeat you in a duel!"

"Black... Star?" Taylor whispered in shock. Taylor's eyes dashed to the star tattoo.

'He IS Star Clan!' Taylor's thoughts became sinister.

'But he challenged me. I never back down from a fight.'

"Deal."

* * *

Taylor and Black Star stood in front of the DWMA. Black Star was armed with Tsubaki in chain scythe mode. Taylor was armed with one of Mifune's swords. (Black Star INSISTED she was armed) Taylor and Black Star faced each other with looks that could kill.

"Ready when you are." Taylor said.

"Then start!" Black Star shouted.

Black Star and Taylor gave a running start.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword."

"Right."

Tattoos appeared all over Black Star's body. Tsubaki changed into the blade.

"Star Light. Star Bright. Ninja Star!"

Hundreds and thousands of metal stars appeared in between Taylor's fingers. She aimed and threw the stars at Black Star. With the snap of Taylor's fingers, the star caught alight.

"What the-?" Black Star shouted.

He dodged and jumped. He bent at a 90° angle to dodge one flying star. When he came back up, he was greeted with a sword to his throat. Taylor smirked.

Black Star put his blade to Taylor's stomach. Her eyes widened.

"Scared yet?" Black Star asked.

"Never!"

Black Star kicked her in the stomach. Taylor flew back and landed on her back. Black Star ran after her and kicked her in the side.

After the fourth time, Taylor landed on her feet. Before she could deflect Black Star cut at her right arm. It cut her jacket and the sleeve fell off to reveal a star tattoo.

"Fine! You know. So what? You're just going to kill me now!" Taylor yelled. "My name is Fire Star! Daughter of the feared assassin, White Star!"

Black Star froze. He didn't move for a while. His eyes her transfixed on Fire Star's star pupils. They were stars.

"I will never lose! I can't! Ever! Or he'll..." Fire Star trailed off.

She gave sloppy attacks to Black Star. Black Star deflected easily. Black Star grabbed Fire Star's wrist.

"Let go! Let go! Or I'll kill you! Let go!" Fire Star kicked and screamed.

"LET GO!" she heard Black Star cry out. The strong grip was gone. Fire Star heard Black Star yell.

"I know your hiding. Where are you?"

Fire Star knew she made Black Star blind.

'Kill him now. Prove your strength.' the voice said.

"No."

'No! I order you. Do it now!'

"Order me? Your nothing but a fool if you think you can order me around." Fire Star said to the voice.

"Why would you want me to kill my brother? Your son."

The voice, White Star, said nothing.

"Why do you possess me? Why do you make me do all these horrible things? Why-?"

'That's enough. I'm done listening.' White Star said. 'If you're not going to kill him, then what?'

Fire Star watched Tsubaki give Black Star directions, but Black Star didn't know his lefts from his rights.

"He's my brother and we are Star Clan. We stick together." She said. "And by the way. I'm going to ask Stein to get rid of you when we are done."

'Now why would you do that? I'm still your father.' White Star asked fake innocence in his voice.

"You're a criminal. A murderer!"

'How are you any different? You're a witch, if anything you're far worse than me.'

"That's not true! Never!"

'Don't yell'

"Shut up! **Get out of my LIFE**!" Fire Star yelled. "**Just SHUT UP!"**

Suddenly, Fire Star's body jerked. The blade of the sword was to her neck.

"Wha- What... Are ... Y-you... Do..ing?.." Fire Star chocked as the blade got pushed into her flesh.

'Don't talk back to me!'

"Star.. Bright... Star... Bright..." Fire Star chocked.

"Seventh Star!"

A gold wave hit Black Star and he looked at Fire Star. His eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"He's... Making... Me..." Fire Star's voice was barely audible. "Help... Me!" Her eyes were full of panic and fear.

Suddenly, all signs of fear was erased. She dropped the blade from her neck and stood for a while. A heavy wind picked up and Fire Star's hair stopped in midair to look exactly like Black Star's.

Her face was unseen for a few moments. Her face then jerked up ,quickly, to reveal glowing, red eyes.

When Fire Star's mouth opened, Black Star noticed it wasn't her voice. This voice was dark, cruel, and cold. When Black Star finally realized whose voice it was, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, son." White Star cackled

**…**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm saying this after 2 chapters! If anybody caught that Fullmetal Alchemist cameo on chapter 3, congrats! Thank you everyone for reviewing and subscribing!**


	6. The Voice is Present

Star Light Chapter 6

**XX Warning! Sad chapter! XX**

Maka and Soul sat in class Crescent Moon. They sat in boredom as they watched Stein dissect another poor rare animal.

"Professor Stein! Someone's trying to kill Black Star outside!" someone yelled.

Everyone whispered.

"I know. The girl who is dueling Black Star is a new student."

"Sir! He's trying to kill him!"

'Him?' Stein thought.

Stein looked out the window. At one glance at the person, he grabbed Maka and Soul.

"Class is dismissed."

* * *

Black Star stared in horror. In a flash of white light, White Star wore White Star normal clothes.

White Star's hair was spiky like Black Star's. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth made Soul Eater Evans's look like they were blunt.

The sword that White Star dropped was picked up and, without warning, charged at Black Star. Black Star struggled to defeat White Star. There were cuts and blood and White Star stepped on Black Star's leg, making him fall. Black Star struggled to get up but it was obvious he broke his leg. White Star stood over him. The blade of his sword on Black Star's chest.

"Pathetic. To think that you are my son." White Star spat. "You dare obey the people who whipped out our clan. For this you must die."

The blade went through Black Star.

Tsubaki screamed Black Star's name. White Star whipped the blood off the sword with his hand and laughed.

Suddenly White Star shook. White Star's hair fell on his back. His eyes became normal and his teeth become normal. Fire Star's eyes widened.

"Oh no..." Fire Star said. She looked at the blood on her hands.

"No!" She started sobbing.

"Not again! No!" Fire Star fell to the floor.

"Why, you rotten father! I hate you! Give him back! Give me my brother back!" Fire Star became angry.

"Just give him back! He's my little brother and he's all I have left!"

Fire Star looked at the blade in her hand.

'He's a part of me. If I'm gone, then so is he.' Fire Star thought.

Fire Star put the blade to her chest.

"No one else I love will be hurt!" Fire Star yelled.

"No! Don't!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Tell him goodbye for me." was all Fire Star said before pushing the blade into her stomach.

"N-No! S-s-sis...ter."

Fire Star smiled. Fire Star was called many names through her life. Thief, crook, bandit, devil, witch, and especially Star Clan. She soon realized she was never called "Sister."

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is so short and Ya it's a sad chapter, but that happens in anime. Sorry, but know that I'm** not** killing off my character! Bye!

~WritergirlLB


	7. Aftermath

Star Light Chapter 7

Maka, Stein, Soul, and Spirit ran through the halls.

"What's going on?" Spirit demanded.

"I'll explain later." Stein said.

'I knew there was something wrong with her. Her soul. It's her soul.' Stein thought.

When the group got outside, Black Star was standing on his knees, clutching on to Taylor. Her chin rested on his shoulder, a single tear fell down her face. Black Star held on to Taylor's jacket in a hug.

Tsubaki came running to Maka.

"She! She! K-k-killed..." Tsubaki hugged Maka and started wailing. Maka started to cry too.

Stein ran to Taylor. The sword still stuck in her chest.

"If we pull it out, she'll bleed to death." Stein said.

"So she's alive?" Soul asked.

"Yes. Black Star. Let go." Stein commanded.

Black Star sat for a while but finally let go. Stein picked Taylor up and ran to the nurse. Black Star got up.

"Black Star. Rest. We'll get Nygus." Maka said.

Black Star just started walking.

'She did it. For me.'

* * *

'You tried to get rid of me!'

"You tried to kill my brother! And me!"

'He's working for the people who killed me!'

"I don't care! If our clan was still alive, I bet you would've killed me just because I had a bounty on my head!"

'Your brother didn't deserve to live! He's working with the people who whipped out our clan!'

"You know what? I don't care at all! You are evil and cruel and so was mom! You went down a path you shouldn't have and you paid he price!"

'What do I have for paths?'

"They determine if you are yin or yang. Think about it."

* * *

"Black Star. Answer the question."

Black Star sat in the interrogation room. He hasn't said a word since what happened. He didn't want to tell Spirit what happened. His mind kept racing. Taylor survived but he knew one thing.

White Star wasn't going down without a fight.

...

Sorry the chapter is so short! See ya later!


	8. Confessions and Exterminations

Star Light Chapter 8

Black. That was all Taylor felt as she floated in nothingness. After what seemed like eternity, a white light was seen. Taylor reached to the light. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a white room.

The hospital bed she was on was stiff. She was greeted with 6 faces watching her. 3 she recognized, the other 3 she didn't.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked the 2 hat wearing girls and black haired boy.

"This is Death the Kid, Liz and Patty." Maka introduced.

Taylor tilted her head to the side.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"We were on a mission in Africa." Kid explained.

Taylor nodded.

"Why is your name 'Death the Kid?'."

"I'm Lord Death's son."

"Oh." Taylor said. She rubbed her head. "What happened? I could barely remember."

Taylor's mind was fuzzy. She only remembered a few things. Her yelling. Confessions left her lips. The way her stomach churned. Black Star's face shown horror. Her mouth opened and talked but it wasn't her voice. Then a sharp pain in her stomach as she yelled.

Taylor shot up right in her bed and a flash of pain went through her stomach.

"Relax. Don't move so much." Maka said.

"Ya! You'll hurt yourself and you don't want that, Miss Witch!" Patty exclaimed.

"Don't call me that. My name is Taylor." she said, getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"Where is he? Where is Black Star?" Taylor demanded. "Where is he!"

"He is in another room. He's going to be okay." Tsubaki said.

Stein walked into the room. When he saw Taylor, awake, he stormed up to her.

"Why didn't you tell us about?" Stein gulped. "White Star?"

Taylor wished she could disappear. She wanted to hold the tears back, but she knew she couldn't. All the emotions that she bottled up for years came out at once. Anger, mourn, sadness, psycho, envy, and most importantly, shame.

She sat down on the bedside. Taylor started laughing maniacally. Tears fell down her face as she laughed.

"I never told anyone! I told one of my closest friends and she tried to kill me!" Taylor laughed harder. She clutched her stomach as more tears fell.

"It's just so funny! I'm starting to cry!" Taylor yelled.

Everyone knew she was lying but said nothing.

"It's not like I **WANTED** to be in a family of assassins. Or I **WANTED** to have the most feared assassin possessing me! Or I **WANTED** to be a witch!" Taylor stopped laughing. She started crying more and more.

"When I thought my life couldn't get any worse, I find out that I have a brother! They could use him to get to me! What if they hurt him! What if he gets killed? I won't have anyone left!" Taylor eyed Maka and Soul.

"Look." Taylor pulled up the sleeve on her hospital gown to show a star tattoo. No one saw that coming.

"I would give anything to be a normal human! Or a weapon! Or a meister! Of course I have to have the worst life no one could imagine!" Taylor started crying.

Everyone left the witch. No one would ask or say anything. Maka and Kid went to see Lord Death about how she is related to Black Star.

* * *

"Wow, Patty! That was so sad!" Liz cried in her sister's shoulder.

"There, there." Patty said, patting her sister's head.

"That's so not cool. Crying and keeping such a big secret from us." Soul said, leaning back in his chair.

"I never would have thought that she would be related to Black Star." Tsubaki said. 'I wonder what Maka and Kid are saying to Lord Death.' she thought.

* * *

Black Star sat in his hospital room.

'The greatest God can't be in a hospital! Only to heal people with his powers! Not because I need to be!' Black Star thought.

He unhooked all the needles and started doing push ups.

After 2 hours he stopped.

'15,704 push ups. Now what?'

Black Star stood up and walked around.

"I'm going to visit Taylor and my godly powers will make her better!" Black Star said.

He walked over to Taylor's room and knocked. He opened the door and a ninja star just missed his face by 2 centimeters. It stuck to the door.

Black Star looked at Taylor's limp body.

"I missed." Taylor said.

Black Star smiled. "It's ok! When you're around me, your aim will get better!"

"Black Star." Taylor said. "I'm sorry." fresh tears fell down her face.

Black Star softened. "Would you like a hug from your god?"

Taylor stood up and nodded. She ran to Black Star and hugged him. She started sobbing as she clung to Black Star's shirt as if her life deepened on it.

Black Star returned the hug. Nothing would keep him away from his sister.

* * *

"What?"

"You can't, Father!"

"She's not even a kishin! You can't!"

"I'm sorry." Lord Death said to the two meisters. "If Taylor can't learn to control White Star, she will be executed."

...

Author's Note: Well there you have it! Taylor had a melt down and is scheduled to die! Sheesh! So!

Who are 'they'?

Will Taylor learn to control White Star and save her life?

Find out next time!

I DON'T own Soul Eater! Duh!


	9. Duets and Long Lost Friends

**I'm so sorry about the long wait time. I had the worst case of writers block and I'll be posting chapter 10 in 2 weeks because I'm going to Hawaii for 7 days next weeks so I'll have plenty of time to writer on the flight there. Anyways, thank you for waiting and becasue I took so long, I made this chapter extra long. 2,729 words, BABY! Yahoo!**

** Anyway, reveiw, follow, favorite, enjoy~.**

Star Light Chapter 9

"What?!" Maka yelled.

"You can't, Father!" Kid exclaimed.

"She's not even a kishin! You can't!"

"I'm sorry." Lord Death said to the two meisters. "If Taylor can't learn to control White Star, she will be executed."

Kid, Maka, and Lord Death sat in the death room. The normal blue sky was a serious dark grey.

"Can we get rid of White Star?" Maka asked.

"Removing the spirit is extremely painful. Most surgeries for removal, people will lose the will to live and will actually die."

Kid tensed.

He had heard stories about how his mother was possessed by a spirit and asked for removal. She didn't make it. She was one of the people who lost their will. He was only 3.

"Learning to control the spirit is the easiest way." Lord Death said. "Taylor's spirit is lethal. She can pose a threat to Death City and DWMA's students. We don't know what can happen next."

Maka nodded.

"How does she learn to control him?"

"Witches usually use a spell or something." The grim reaper shrugged. "She may know something."

"Don't you think your being a little too light on the subject?" Kid asked.

"No. Why?"

Maka sighed.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Soon."

The death room was silent.

"I think we should be going now." Kid said, after a while.

Maka and Kid turned to leave. They walked in silence together, thinking what this poor witch going to have to go through.

* * *

"Thanks again." Taylor said. She waved as Black Star went back to his room.

Taylor looked out the window and saw the sun sleeping. She hummed a melody and sighed.

"I am officially bored." Taylor mumbled in a monotone voice.

Taylor waited a while and felt something wrong. Why wasn't her father talking to her? It's not like he could leave right?

"Are you still there?" Taylor asked. She sounded pissed off.

'Where else would I be?'

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if I going to die because of you." she chuckled.

"Well, I need to go home." she opened the seventh window and jumped out. She landed perfectly on her feet and walked like it was no big deal.

* * *

"We have to tell her." Maka said.

"I know. We should, but how?" Kid asked.

"Just go and tell her." Maka said.

Kid and Maka opened the door to Taylor's room to find it empty. The curtain on the window blew in the wind.

"Where is she!?"

* * *

Taylor was relaxing in her house, watching TV, when she heard a knock at the door.

Taylor grabbed her purse and pulled out a gun.

"I have a gun! Who is it?"

"Dude, its Soul."

Taylor opened the door and the white haired weapon stood at the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Soul asked.

"How'd you know I was here?" Taylor asked, leaning on the door, gun still in hand.

"Maka and Kid were looking for you."

"Oh. Well, you can come in if you want." Taylor offered. She put the gun on the coffee table and reached for a door to the right.

"Thanks." Soul walked in.

Taylor walked into her favorite room in the house. Soul followed.

In the room were a large piano and a violin. There was a large window on one side of the room. Two small armchairs sat against the window and in-between the two chairs was a small, metal table.

Taylor sat on the piano bench and crossed her legs. She pats the side of the bench, gesturing for Soul to sit.

Soul walked over and sat.

"You play?" He asked, leaning back on the wall and closing his eyes.

"Ya. I took piano and violin from..." Taylor snapped her fingers, trying to remember. "Ah! They were the Evens."

Soul's eyes snapped open as an old memory began to form.

**~8 YEARS AGO~**

It was a normal day for little Soul. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze.

Soul wore a white button up shirt and black pants, just like his brother did.

The only thing Soul wanted was someone to share this nice day with. His parents were out today and Soul's older brother, Wes, was as boring as can be.

Soul sat outside his family's mansion on a curb and saw a girl a little older than him walk by.

"Hey, your hair looks cool." an 8 year old Soul Evens said.

Taylor stopped walking and turned to the boy. Soul was looking at her.

Taylor wore a brown shirt that was many times too big for her. The sleeves were supposed to be short, but went to her elbows and the bottom of the shirt went bellow her knees. Taylor's white hair was covered by a thick layer of mud and it appeared brown. A rusted ring was on Taylor's right ring finger.

"Thanks." Taylor said, quietly.

"Are you ok?" Soul asked, looking at Taylor. He got up and looked at her condition. She had bumps and bruises and she looked super skinny.

Taylor was frightened by Soul's super sharp teeth, but wasn't going to show it.

"What's it to ya'?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You just seem like your hurt." Soul smiled. "You can come to my house." Soul suggested.

"Oh. Um. Ok..." Taylor said, dropping the attitude.

"My name is Soul Evens." Soul said.

Taylor nodded.

"My name is Fi- oh. It's... Taylor."

"Ok!" Soul said.

"Where's your house?" Taylor asked.

"We're right here."

Taylor looked up. Soul's mansion was huge. Taylor gaped at it.

"You live here?!"

"Ya."

"You must be a million-heir!"

Soul laughed.

"Come on! Let's go in!"

Taylor and Soul raced each other up the steps to the mansion.

When Soul and Taylor reached the top of the stairs, Soul was greeted by Wes.

"Hey, Soul. Who's your girly-friend?" he asked, smirking.

Soul glared.

"I just met her. Her name is Taylor."

Wes looked at Taylor and shook her hand.

"The names Wes."

"My name's Taylor, but you already know that." Taylor said, crossing her arms.

'That sounds weird.' Taylor thought. She walked into the large mansion.

The front room had large paintings of instruments. In the middle of the room was a large, marble stairway that broke off into two sections. Tables with beautiful flowers sat in the corner of the room. A large family portrait was centered on the top wall.

"Let's go into the Ballroom!" Soul said, dragging Taylor into a large room with a piano and violin.

The room had a small stage. Many lights lit up as rows and rows of empty seats filled the room.

Soul sat at the glossy white bench of the piano and Taylor sat next to him.

"It's so pretty." Taylor stroked to keys. "Can you play?"

Soul snickered.

"I'm an Evens. Of course I can.

Soul played a beautiful song. It went from soft to aggressive to soft again. Taylor watched at Soul played. His fingered moved across the keys. Soul finished with the last note and Taylor started clapping.

"Your piano playing is amazing!" Taylor said, after Soul finished playing 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma.

"Thanks."

"Can you teach me?" Taylor asked, eagerly.

"Ya. Sure, that sounds cool."

Soul told Taylor the different keys and what letter they were. She caught on quick and soon was able to play a little bit of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'.

"Soul! Were home!" Soul's mother called after 10 minutes.

"Ok." Soul said.

Soul walked out and Taylor followed.

"Hello! Soul! You've made a new friend! What's her name?" Soul's mother asked.

"My name is Taylor." she said.

"I'm Jessica Evens, Soul's mom." she said, shaking Taylor's hand.

She had hazel-nut hair. Her eyes were red and she was skinny.

"This is my husband, Carter Evans." Carter shook Taylor hand. He beamed at her with his toothy grin. His eyes were blue and he had snowy white hair just like Soul and Wes. He was on the bigger side, but still not over weight.

"Nice to meet you young lady." Carter said.

"Oh my! You look dirty! Where you playing outside?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Let's get you cleaned up." she said, pushing Taylor to the bathrooms.

Mr. Evans smiled at Soul.

"Nice to see you're finally making friends."

Soul grinned.

"She seems cool."

Mr. Evans ruffled Soul's hair.

...

Mrs. Evans filled the large bath tub with warm water.

The tub was a pearl color and could be easily mistaken for a large hot tub. The tub itself had jets and many shampoos and conditioners siting on the edge.

Mrs. Evans filled the bath with pink bath beads and sat Taylor at the edge of the tub.

"You stay here. I'll get you a towel and some new clothes." Mrs. Evans said.

Taylor sat on the side of the tub. Her legs barely touched the ground. She swung her legs and hummed the sweet tune of Soul's piano.

Mrs. Evans returned with a white towel and some girl's clothes.

She stripped Taylor. Taylor grabbed her shoulders in the sudden cold. Mrs. Evans dunked Taylor in the tub and Taylor relaxed in the bubbles and jets. She closed her eyes, blissfully as Mrs. Evans rubbed the shampoo in her hair. The dirt slowly came off to show Taylor's brilliant snow white hair.

Mrs. Evans put on a thick layer conditioner in Taylor's hair and rinsed it off. When Taylor got out of the tub, Mrs. Evans almost cried in shock at how many cuts, bruises, bumps, and scars was on this girl's body. One thing in particular that got her eye was the star tattoo on Taylor's arm.

She dried Taylor off quickly and blow dried her hair until it was dry and silky. Mrs. Evans helped Taylor put on the white dress she brought and brushed her hair.

"You know, I never had a daughter so it's fun to do this." Mrs. Evans said. "My boys don't want to go shopping with me and cook." she said.

"I wish I had a mom." Taylor said. Mrs. Evans heard her but didn't say anything.

"Ok! Let's show you to the boys!" Mrs. Evans said. "Let me just add the finishing touch..."

Mrs. Evans gave Taylor her hand and she took it. The door opened in the bathroom and Taylor took a step out.

Taylor wore a beautiful fluffy strapless white dress. A pink half-jacket covered her bare shoulders. The dress puffed out at the end and it went to her knees. There was a pink ribbon tied around her stomach and she wore white leggings. Taylor's hair was straight and a thin pink ribbon was tied in her hair. Taylor wore elegant white ballet shoes and around her neck was her ring on a silver chain.

Taylor beamed happily.

"I've never felt so pampered." She said, looking up at Mrs. Evans. "Thank you."

Mrs. Evans smiled at her.

"It was a pleasure. I only have boys so it was nice being able to do girl stuff." She said.

Soul walked by and saw Taylor.

"Who are you?" Soul asked.

Taylor grinned. "It's me, Taylor!

Soul blinked. "Your hair is white."

"Ya. How do I look?" Taylor said spinning.

Soul gave her a toothy grin. "You look great." he said.

Taylor smiled. "Let's go to the piano room!"

Soul and Taylor raced each other to the piano room and Mr. Evans joined his wife.

"She's nice, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to you about something." Mrs. Evans said.

"Let's walk in the garden and you can tell me anything you want."

Soul and Taylor ran to the piano room.

"This is how you read notes." Soul said. He pointed at the dots and the lines and told Taylor about flats and sharps. Taylor seemed to catch on quickly.

Taylor nodded. "Can I try reading something?" she asked.

"Sure. Try this one." Soul said, pulling out a music sheet.

It took Taylor about 5 minutes to play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

"I did it!" Taylor shouted!

Soul and Taylor high-five and a friendship was born.

...

"You. You were her." Soul said.

Taylor tilted her head.

"Soul Eater. Are you Soul Evens?!" she cried.

She threw herself at Soul and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I left! I really am!" She smiled. "I never thought I've ever see you again!"

She started laughing. "You'd have no idea how many Souls I ran into, on the run."

"I knew I recognized you." Soul said, hugging her back.

"Do you remember?" Taylor said, showing Soul her fist.

"Ya. I made it up." Soul said.

They fist bumped normally, up, down, and made an explosion at the end.

"Hey! How about a duet for old time's sakes!" Taylor said, getting up and grabbing her violin.

"Let's do it!" Soul said, sitting at the piano. "Which song?"

"One Summer's Day by Joe Hisaishi" Taylor said. Soul nodded and began the song.

The song was simple in the beginning, but got more complicated when Taylor's violin came in. Taylor moved to the music and Soul's fingers moved quickly across the keys. Soul and Taylor finished with the same note and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I missed your piano, Soulja Boy." Taylor laughed.

Soul laughed at his old nick name.

"You've changed a lot." Soul commented. "I'm taller than you now."

Taylor smiled. "It's about time, right?"

Soul and Taylor laughed.

"So how many years has it been? 7? 8?" Soul asked.

"Well, I was 8 and I'm 16 now, so 8 years." Taylor calculated.

"Taylor." Soul's voice was deathly grave and serious. His hair covered his eyes.

"Why did you leave?"

Taylor stiffened.

"I think you know. I'm sorry I never told you. It's just..." Tears fell down Taylor's face. "I didn't want you to get hurt too! You know what I am, now. You know about." She gulped. "White Star. You understand, right?"

"I don't understand what you're going through." Soul said. Taylor's smile dropped. "But I will help you. Ok?"

Taylor smiled.

"Thanks, Soul. I knew I would see you sooner or later! So, when did you find out you were a weapon?"

"About 1 or 2 years after you left."

"Ok." Taylor said. Sitting on the piano bench next to Soul.

"It's nice to see you again, Soulja Boy."

Soul smiled. "Yah, it's cool."

Taylor chuckled. "You never got over saying 'cool', didn't you?"

Soul grinned wider.

"You never got over wearing that ring either, huh? I can't believe I didn't recognize you when I saw it." Soul commented.

Taylor shrugged. "It **has** been 8 years."

Taylor played some keys on the piano.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ping, ping, ping. The keys made the most beautiful sounds as Taylor's left hand join in. Soul new the routine and soon they were playing Joe Hisaishi's famous 'Dragon Boy', duet.

They got to the climax and Soul and Taylor went faster. Then they abruptly stopped. Soul and Taylor smiled.

"I love that song." Taylor said.

"Ya. It's cool."

"Learned any new songs?"

Soul nodded.

He put his hands on the keys. Taylor watched in amazement as Soul played a dark and creepy song. Taylor loved it. Soul played the same song he used in the battle against Asura. Taylor watched Soul's hands go across the keys at incredible speeds. When he finished, Taylor clapped.

"You never seize to amaze me." Taylor said.

Soul smirked. "So, you no longer have 'The worst life anyone can imagine' right?"

"Sorry about all that. At least now I have friends and a brother to count on." Taylor said, beaming.

'Let's hope that stays the same.' White Star whispered in Taylor mind. Even if White Star spoke the smallest whisper, Taylor would hear it like an open thought.

…

This is one of those chapters where I must remind you all of that little part in the summery that states '**NO ROMANCE**'. There will be no SoulXOC. Only SoulXMaka, but not in this story. Sorry about the HUGE update time but I have the worst case of writer's block, so, ya. BTW: I am leaving for Hawaii next week so when I get back I'll have like 3 chapters for each story I Have. Sorry if the characters are OOC!. So see ya in 2 weeks!


	10. People from Taylor's Past

Star Light Chapter 10

Taylor finished her new song she learned how to play on the piano. It was sad, but beautiful. Taylor finished Lyra's Song and looked at Soul.

"That was cool." Soul said.

"Thanks."

Soul's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Soul where are you!? Kid and I are at our house. Did you find Taylor?" Maka shouted at the other end. Soul put the phone farther away from his face.

"I found her. No need to yell, it's not cool."

"Whatever, Soul. Just bring her over to our apartment."

"Alright."

Soul hung up.

"Want to come to my place? Maka and Kid are there."

Taylor shrugged. "Why not? Let's go!"

She grabbed her broom and stood outside.

"Want to ride?"

"My bikes outside."

Taylor shrugged. "Your loss."

She sat her broom and she floated off the ground.

"Hey, Soul! Look! No hands!" Taylor spread her arms out like a bird and she swung her feet under her.

She put her hands on the broom and slid down until her legs were holding her up, upside-down.

"Lead the way there!" Taylor said, still upside-down.

She pulled herself up on her broom and Soul led the way.

* * *

"When is Taylor getting here?" Kid asked, pacing Maka's apartment. "How do we tell her? What if she uses her magic on us?!"

"We just have to tell her." Maka said. Kid may be physically freaking out, but Maka was mentally having a breakdown. What if Taylor did get mad and use her magic on them? From as long as Maka knew her, she can be unpredictable.

"Yo! Yo! What's up?" Taylor shouted, flying in the open window. She started doing circles on her broom.

"Yahoo!" Taylor shouted as she did a loop. Taylor pulled back on her broom and it came to a sudden stop. She put her broom by the counter and walked to Maka.

"You guys should try that." Taylor said, holding onto the side of the couch for balance, pointing behind her with her thumb at the broom.

"So. What's up?" Taylor said as she jumped over the side of the couch and landed on the center of the couch.

Kid and Maka sat stiff on the couch.

"Wait. Where's Soul?" Maka asked.

Taylor started laughing.

"We were racing and he caught into traffic!" Taylor smiled wider. "You would believe the look on his face as I passed him up!"

Maka and Kid didn't laugh.

"Taylor. We have to tell you something very important to tell you." Maka said in a soothing voice.

"What?" Taylor asked. She faked a gasp. "Am I adopted?" she started laughing.

"Ok. What's going on?" Taylor asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, my father. He... He said..." Kid stuttered.

"Just spit it out!"

"If you can't control White Star, you'll be executed." Maka blurted.

Taylor's face was neutral, but her eyes showed a different emotion. Amusement.

Taylor chuckled darkly.

"How ironic." Taylor said. "Remember that deal I made with Death?" she didn't wait for an answer.

"A home, money, and protection."

Taylor shrugged. "Has it come to the point that I need protection from the people protecting me?"

Maka stood up.

"Can you use a spell or something to get rid of your father? If you can control him, you won't be executed."

Taylor seemed deep in thought.

"I may know someone, but she is also a witch. She is pretty dangerous too."

"We'll come with you." Maka said.

"No." Taylor snapped. "These aren't the kind of people you want to run into. They might be the strongest witches in the world."

"Who do you mean by 'they'" Kid asked.

Taylor's bangs covered her eyes and her voice was deathly serious.

"If you know anymore, you'll be in danger."

Maka, Kid, and Taylor sat in silence until Soul came in.

"Sorry I'm late." Soul said.

"I won." Taylor said.

"Ya whatever." Soul said. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Maka said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Jinx. Taylor's coming back."

A witch sat up from the red couch.

Jinx was an 18 year old girl. Her hair was black with red streaks and in a sloppy bun. Long pieces of hair came out of the bun, down her back. She wore a red shirt with black lace at the hem and black skinny jeans. She wore short black boots and a metal chain went down to her stomach. Her eyes were blood red.

"What do you mean, Hope? Where is she?"

Hope shook her head.

"She will come to us."

Hope was 16. She wore a silver cape over her midnight blue dress. Her eyes were light grey that always showed a stern, serious expression. Her bleach blond hair went down to her waist and she wore silver wedges.

Jinx smiled.

"Tell the rest. It's nice she's come to visit."

...

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" Black Star yelled.

Taylor went to Black Star's house. She sat on the couch, a duffle bag sat on her shoulder.

"I know someone that might be able to get rid of White Star." Taylor stated, simply.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Taylor's glare could make Death run to his mommy.

"If they know I have a brother, they'll use you to get to me. I can't have my only brother in danger."

Black Star stood up and pointed at the ceiling.

"A big star like me can take care of myself! No need to worry about me. I will surpass god! I won't let you be the star! With my godly powers-"

"Taylor CHOP!"

Taylor slammed a hard-cover book on Black Star's head.

"Hm. I guess I can only do books."

"What the heck was that!?" Black Star yelled, holding his head.

"Maka showed me how to do Maka chops, and making books come out of thin air. I tried doing a Taylor Chop but I guess I can only do books. Anyway, you're not coming."

Black Star started rubbing his head and mumbling something along the lines of, "That freaking hurt..."

* * *

Taylor sat on a train. Death Pod in hand, music was blaring in her ears.

_It's all the same_

_Only the names will change_

_Every day it seems were wasting away._

_Another place_

_Where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night just to get back home_

Taylor put the volume up

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steal horse I ride_

_I'm Wanted_

Taylor hummed along.

_Dead or Alive_

_Wanted Dead or Alive_

Taylor tapped her feet to the guitar solo.

She looped this song for hours before finally falling asleep.

"We have arrived at Swamp Bottom. We have arrived at Swamp Bottom."

Taylor jumped.

'This is your stop.'

"Ya. Ya. I know that." Taylor snapped. She earned a few looks from the other passengers.

Taylor stepped off the train to be greeted with different smells and color.

As the name entitled, Swamp Bottom was practically swamp all around. Frogs croaked and crickets played their songs. Swamp Bottom was also a very popular witch hangout.

Taylor walked down a dirt path until she came to the woods.

"Looks like Jade should be around here somewhere." Taylor muttered.

"How nice of you to visit, Taylor."

Taylor spun around. Standing in front of her was a witch.

Jade was 15. She has green eyes and her hair is hazel-nut. She wore a silver tank top under her black shirt that falls off one shoulder and denim shorts.

"I need your help." Taylor said, sitting on a tree stump.

"What do you need?" Jade said. She crossed her arms

"I need to get rid of a spirit possessing me."

Jade laughed. "Geez. Do you really want to? A spirit like that can help you do anything."

"Just get rid of him."

Jade smirked. "Hey. Come on. How many years has it been since you've been with the Invincible Sisters? We missed you."

"10 years ago. I just need you to get rid of the spirit and I'll be on my way."

"I can't do that right now. Did you know Jinx has been dying to see you again."

Taylor scowled.

"No way am I seeing Jinx again." Taylor said.

"Spirit Ghost Demon. Spirit Ghost Demon."

Taylor's eyes widened.

Taylor sprinted in the opposite direction. She could still hear Jade's chant.

"Spirit Ghost Demon. Haunting Spirit!"

A silver ghost arose from the ground and chased after Taylor.

"Star Light. Star Bright. Shooting Star!"

A large star arose from the ground and was hurled at the ghost. It caught on fire and split the demon in two.

Taylor stopped at the train station and tried to catch her breath.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

...

Author's Note: Ok everyone! Thanks for waiting! Hawaii was great and I'll update Chapter 11 soon. Hawaii gave me alot of inspiration so expect some new stories and one shots! BTW if you guy havent read it yet, please read my newest story Surpass God or Truth? my Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Soul Eater crossover. I will tell you guys this one secret. Taylor will be a cameo in a few places in that story and she will solve the greatest problem in the story. Please read it! Thanks!


	11. The Invincible Sisters

Star Light Chapter 11

Black Star snuck behind Taylor at the train station.

"Assassin's rule number one. Silence. Erase your breath and dissolve in the darkness."

He stalked a few feet behind Taylor. When she boarded the train, he jumped on top of the train and stayed there. It been a couple of hours and Taylor finally got off the train at Swamp Bottom.

Black Star looked around at the swampy area.

"Why would Taylor want to go here?"

Taylor walked into the woods and Black Star followed behind her.

The trees were large and Black Star was having a harder time following Taylor. After a while, he completely lost her.

"Spirit Ghost Demon. Haunting Spirit!" a voice shouted

Black Star followed the voice.

"She's definitely gotten better over the years, hasn't she?" A girl's voice stated. Black Star saw the witch and ran at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Where's my sister, witch?" Black Star yelled.

"Sister? Who are you?" Jade asked.

"Me? I'm the great assassin Black Star. The Big Man! I will surpass god! Now, where's my sister?!"

"Who's your sister?"

"Taylor."

Jade smiled.

"She went this way. I'll show you." Jade said, getting up.

Black Star walked cautiously with the witch.

"Here" Jade said. She walked to a simple oak tree. She closed her eyes. Dramatically, she put her hands on the tree. She took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Open Sesame."

A door appeared on the tree.

"Open Sesame. How lame." Black Star laughed.

"Whatever. Come on in."

Black Star took a step in and a large cage engulfed Black Star and it floated off the ground. Black kept hitting it with his soul's wavelength but nothing happened.

"Hey. Jinx, Hope, Sam, Tara. Guess what I have."

The room was like a large cave. There were torches on the walls and different furniture. There were large holes in the walls. Six to be exact. Each hole had a different theme to it and it served as a room.

In the main room, there were many voodoo dolls lying around. Some horror movie posters and a ton of clocks. An old looking Ouija board sat on the coffee table.

"Nice place you got here." Black Star murmured.

"What is it, Jade?" a girl witch Black hair asked. She sat on the couch. Her left heel was on the coffee table the other leg was bent with her foot on the couch.

She was around 13 and had blood red eyes. She wore a puffy black ball gown looking dress and a red cape over it. On it was skulls and monsters.

"Who's that?" The girl asked.

"This is Taylor's brother." Jade said.

"Brother?" The girl started laughing. "We could use a family member to get Taylor! Ha!"

"Who are you?" Black Star commanded.

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull." The girl stated simply. "The name's Sam. Witch of your worst fears and nightmares. Nice to meet you." Sam said, twirling her wrist and bowing, smugly.

"Now what are afraid of the most? Death? Pain? Friends and family getting hurt? I'm not surprised. Most people are like that." Sam said, beaming at him.

"Shut up, Hope! What do you know?!" A girl shouted from one of the holes. She stomped into the main room and turned around. Hope stormed after her.

The girl who yelled has brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a red shirt with flames and blue jeans. Her shoes were green and she wears a white, thick hairband. She was about 14.

"You're so immature!" Hope yelled. "You think you can just go into my room and burn my books!?"

"Hey, it was funny!" The younger witch yelled. "Would you like me to bury them in mud, instead? Or drop them in water? How about make all the pages fly out? Sounds like fun to me!"

"Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Tsunami!" the girl raised her arms and a giant wave of water came crashing down on Hope.

"Tara! I will freaking kill you!" the soaking wet witch screamed.

"Catch me if you can!" Tara challenged. With a few words, a giant gust of wind picked Tara up and she sat crossed legged. It was like a small tornado was holding her up and she smiled smugly at Hope.

"Is it always like this here?" Black Star asked.

"Yep. Every day." Jade sighed.

"When's Taylor getting here? This is getting a bit annoying." a woman's voice said.

Immediately, everyone stopped fighting/talking. That woman's voice could make anyone's hair stand up. Her voice was fairly close to Medusa's.

Jinx walked out of one of the holes in the cavern.

"Look who we have here." Jinx said, her bun undoing itself, ever so slowly with each step.

She walked up to Black Star. Examining him in the cage.

"Who're you?"

"It's Taylor's brother." Sam said.

Jinx smiled. "Brother, huh? Wow, now isn't this a surprise? Another thing Taylor didn't tell us."

Black Star gridded his teeth.

"What are you going to do to me? Taylor told me that you would use me to get to her." Black Star said.

Jinx smiled. "Yes. You are correct. First, we need some information from you."

"I'm not saying anything."

Jinx closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you made me unleash 'the nightmare in your skull'." Jinx said, addressing her sister.

Sam smiled.

"Fear. Fear. Worst, worst fear. Greatest Nightmare!"

Black Star started glowing a color darker than black and his worst fears formed in his mind.

Many were his friends getting hurt/killed. Then there was someone else surpassing him. Then Taylor got killed by White Star.

Black Star was in hell after that image.

It replayed over and over again. He tried to tell himself it was just a nightmare, but it didn't work.

Soon, Black Star collapsed on the floor, clutching his head, trying to make the nightmares go away.

Sam fell on the floor laughing, for she saw every nightmare that went through his mind.

…

Sorry for the super long wait time. I'm writing Chapter 12 right now, so I will be posting it soon. Thanks for waiting!


	12. Airport, Disney, and Revenge

Star Light Chapter 12

"Where is it?!"

Taylor was at Kid's house. Everyone planned to watch a movie at Kid's and Taylor was in charge of getting the movie ready.

"Where is the stupid remote?!"

Taylor grabbed the pillows and tossed them across the room. When she figured out he remote wasn't there she continued to try and find it under the seat cushions.

She picked them up and threw them on the floor.

"Oh. There it is." Taylor grabbed a girl's magazine a picked it up. Underneath, was the thin remote.

"Now to turn on the TV and-"

Taylor heard a scream and she looked up.

Kid was standing in the doorway. His couch was torn apart, his pillows were on the floor, Liz's magazines were scattered on the floor.

"What did you do?! It's not symmetrical!" Kid fell to the floor. Liz and Patty walked in.

"Now you've done it." Liz said.

"Fine." Taylor walked back to the couch and put the cushions and pillows back where she found it. Liz and Patty were picking Kid up and putting him on the couch.

"What's wrong with him, again?" Taylor asked.

"He has OCD with symmetry." Liz explained.

Taylor nodded.

"Ok. I'll remember that."

Soul and Maka walked in with Tsubaki.

"Where's Black Star?" Liz asked.

"We thought he was here. We haven't seen him since this afternoon." Soul said.

"This afternoon. That's when I left!" Taylor shouted. "I left to ask a witch I knew if she could get rid of White Star!"

Maka gasped. "Do you mean they kidnapped him?!"

"Knowing them, yes. It makes it even worse that he's my family member. You see, when I was young, I joined them. They called themselves the Invincible Sisters. They were a league of witches that had incredible power. Each witch had a unique power that not many witches have." Taylor's voice became deathly serious. "Their leader is the worst. Jinx is the witch of bad luck and is much more powerful than any other witch I know. "

"We have to get him!" Soul said.

"It takes 12 hours to go by train." Taylor informed.

"That's too long. We should get an airplane." Liz said.

"Train! Train! Choo choo!" Patty added.

"Do we have to go by airplane?" Taylor asked. She almost sounded like she was whining.

"What do you have against airports?" Maka asked.

"It's not the airport, it's the security." Taylor mumbled.

"The more time we waste on this, the longer it'll take to find Black Star!" Soul shouted.

"He's right." Kid added. He finally woke up. "We need to go, now!"

"Fine." Taylor said.

With that everyone set off to the airport.

* * *

"Please take off your jackets and shoes." the security man said.

Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid went through security. Taylor made sure to go in the very back.

"I hate this part." Taylor said, taking off her boots and jacket. Taylor put her hand on her shoulder so no one could see her tattoo.

Taylor put her boots and jacket in the plastic box and watched as it went into the x-ray. She wasn't surprised to find the alarm go off.

"Uh, ma'am." The security guard said. "What is this?" a picture of her belongings showed on the screen.

In her jacket were knives of many sizes.

In the heel of her boots, were large knives. In the X-ray, anyone could see the wires and bolts that let the knives come in and out on command.

"Very large knives." Taylor stated, simply.

"Ma'am, we can't allow you to go through." the guard said.

"Told you guys I hated airport security." Taylor said, looking at her friends.

"I'll meet you there." Taylor said, putting her boots and jacket back on. "Remember to go to Swamp Bottom." Taylor said.

"Wait. Where are you going!?" the guard demanded.

"Geez. No need to shout!" Taylor screamed back. She opened her large carryon bag and took out her broom.

"See ya there!" Taylor said, giving them a peace sign and she was off.

* * *

"The plane is so symmetrical!" Kid yelled.

It was true. Every middle isle had 3 seats and the side ones had 2 seats.

Soul and Maka sat on the left 2. Kid, Liz and Patty sat in the middle 3, and Tsubaki sat in the right seat closest to the window.

They took off in little time and about 20 minutes through, someone yelled.

"There's a girl outside the plane!"

Sure enough, Taylor was flying out the window. In her hand was a giant turkey leg. On her head was a Mickey Mouse hat.

She saw Soul at the window and she waved.

"You went to Disney Land!?" Soul shouted from the window.

Taylor smiled. She took a big bite from her turkey leg, mockingly.

Soul growled.

"Well, at least we know Taylor close by." Tsubaki said.

Taylor stayed close to Soul and Maka's window, still eating.

Swamp Bottom was near and the plane landed. Everyone got off and Taylor was sitting at a chair. Her hair was messy and wild.

"Let's go." Taylor said.

Luckily, Swamp Bottom was a pretty small place. Taylor was able to, easily, find the forest.

She walked to a seemingly old tree. Only Taylor saw the ancient alchemic signs on the top.

"Open Sesame." A door opened and Taylor walked in. She put her hand out, holding everyone back.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" a voice proclaimed. Obviously, the voice belonged to Sam.

"Guys, I feel really bad about this." Tara said. "I mean he didn't really do anything."

"Oh, shut up. He's the enemy."

"Geez, Hope, I mean so what if he's Taylor's brother. Doesn't mean he did anything wrong."

"Tara. You're too merciful." Sam retorted.

"Hey, Taylor was cool and nice. Why do you guys hate her anyway? I mean, one day we were all happy and then you guys hate her!"

"She. She killed Medusa." Sam choked out. "Taylor will pay for killing my mother."

…

Sorry for the long update. Yes, I'm sorry in advance the next few chapters will have a cliff hanger at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I love you guys! BTW: Yes, Swamp Bottom is from Spirited Away.


	13. Unlucky Chapter 13

**I'm Sorry for the long wait but here is Star Light Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

...

"Taylor will pay for killing my mother."

Everyone stared at Taylor. She put her hands up, defensively.

She mouthed. 'I didn't do it!'

She whispered, softly. "Star Light. Star Bright-"

"I don't think so." A sickly- sweet voice said.

"Fear. Fear. Worst, worst fear. Shadow demons!"

Taylor's vision was blurry. Every shadow, to her, looked like a horrifying creature. From skeletons to demons they danced around, mocking her.

Taylor ran into the liar with everyone else.

"Too bad for you, I'm not scared." Taylor challenged.

The shadow creatures dissolved and Sam frowned.

"Your attacks won't work, because I know how they work. If your victim is aware it's a hallucination, then the fear is gone. Your magic feeds off of other people's fear."

Sam smirked. " I think this is yours."

Sam had Black Star by the neck. He was limp and didn't move. He wasn't physically injured, but Taylor knew well enough that he was mentally unstable.

"Give him to me."

"No." A voice said. It sent a chill down her spine and Taylor spun around quickly. Jinx smiled at her as she walked into the room.

"How nice to see you again." Jinx said, monotonously.

"Let Black Star go! He had nothing to do with this!" Taylor shouted.

"But that's the point of black mail. You give me what I want and maybe I'll give you back your brother." Jinx said.

"Who's that?" Kid asked.

"That's Jinx, Eldest member of the Invincible Sisters. Her magic is based on Bad Luck, but she needs a source of bad luck to use it." Taylor said.

"Yes, and I had to say your bother was very unlucky, indeed. He came here, demanding to know where you were." Jinx chuckled. "Stupid fool."

Taylor gridded her teeth. She lunged at Jinx.

"Don't you dare insult him!" Taylor yelled, hands out to strangle Jinx.

"Sam. If would please." Jinx said, monotonously.

"Fear. Fear. Worst, worst Fear." Sam chanted. She smiled when Taylor stopped suddenly.

"No. Please don't." Taylor begged.

"Worst Nightmare!" Taylor closed her eyes, expecting the incurable hallucinations to come, but instead heard the cry of another.

Taylor looked up and saw Black Star screaming. His eyes darted around the room. He looked at Taylor and his eyes widened.

"NO! STOP!" Black Star started yelling. He clutched his head, trying to make the nightmares go away, but to no avail.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Taylor shouted, running at Sam. She kicked Sam in the gut and Black Star fell to the floor and was absolutely still.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

"What did you do to him!?" Soul yelled.

"Worst Nightmare. Sam's favorite technique. Even if you're aware the hallucinations are fake, you still feel and see your very worst nightmares." Taylor took a deep breath. "She's unstoppable."

"Thanks. I do appreciate the compliment." Sam said, flipping her hair and staggering up.

'2 meisters, 1 weapon, and you against 3 witches. This will be a tough fight.' White Star said.

"Three witches? Where is Hope and Jade?"

"They left to run an errand for me." Jinx said, over hearing Taylor's question.

'Still, three witches will be hard to defeat.'

"I know, but if I can make them blind, their done for." Taylor said.

"What's the plan?" Kid asked. All the weapons went in weapon form. (Except for Tsubaki, who made the end of her hair a chain scythe and held it, ready for combat)

"Shoot them, slice them, make them blind and take away their powers. After that we get Black Star and have some sushi." Taylor smirked.

"You seem confident." Jinx said.

"Because I know I will win!"

Maka, Kid and Taylor lunged at the three witches. With a gust of wind, Tara flew upward and landed of a ledge, where she sat crossed legged and watched from above.

"Fighting's no fun, honestly. I prefer to watch at the side lines." Tara said.

"You coward!" Sam yelled.

Tara smiled, cheekily.

"Let's get them!" Taylor yelled.

Taylor lunged at Jinx. Maka and Kid went after Sam.

"Star Light. Star Bright. Ninja Star!" Taylor shouted.

Thousands of ninja stars were thrown Jinx's way. Jinx dodged, easily.

She extended her hand and hit Taylor, Maka, and Kid with purple energy.

"How does she do that!? Doesn't she need a source of bad luck?" Maka yelled.

"Obviously, she broke a mirror." Taylor said, struggling to her feet. "That means seven years of bad luck."

Jinx smiled.

"Yep. Seven, long years of bad luck. It does come in handy."

"Tch. You always were a power hungry beast. Why do you hate me so much!?"Taylor yelled, standing up and clutching her side, which was bleeding.

"Our mother!" Sam yelled. "You think you could just go and kill her!?"

"For the millionth time, I didn't kill her!"

"Then who?"

"I don't know!? If anything a weapon and a meister killed her and made a death scythe." Taylor pointed behind her with her thumb at the weapons and meisters. "And don't think these guys did it! They couldn't kill a witch if they tried!"

"Hey!" The Soul Eater gang yelled.

"I'm trying to save your butts so shut up." Taylor said in between her clenched jaw.

"Sam. Let's see what their true fears are." Jinx said.

"Fear, fear, worst, worst fear. Worst Nightmare!"

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Taylor started hallucinating their worst fears.

Maka collapsed and so did Kid. Soul, Liz, and Patty went into their human forms and Tsubaki fell too.

"Make it stop!" Maka yelled.

Taylor clenched her jaw, forcing herself not to yell out.

"Star Light. Star Bright. 7th Star!"

The hallucinations faded away from everyone's minds.

"My magic!" Sam yelled.

"First Orb!" The white haired witch yelled.

She glowed dark purple.

Taylor smirked at Sam's horror struck face.

"Worst Nightmare!" Taylor yelled.

Sam started screaming. She grabbed her head and started pulling at her hair.

"Stop! STOP!"

Taylor's smirk fell. She felt bad for the witch. Really bad.

"Stop hurting my sister!"

Jinx was surrounded by purple balls of energy. The small orbs of negative energy stared to form together to make a sharp blade.

"Looks like I'll have to shut your mouth."

The orbs of energy wrapped itself around Taylor's mouth. It stuck like Super-Glue and didn't show any signs of budging.

Taylor's side was bleeding more and more. She tried to run, but some of the orbs became pointed and stabbed Taylor in the leg.

Taylor cried put but it was muffled.

"Taylor!" Soul yelled.

Jinx's sword was finished and she swung it in the air.

"Goodbye, Old Friend."

"Taylor! Look out!" Soul shouted.

Taylor turned looked over her shoulder in time to see the blade come crashing down, threatening to end her life in a quick swipe.

She didn't have time to defend herself. Her leg was bleeding so she couldn't run. Her side bled even more.

She had no choice. She had to wait for her doom.

"Taylor!" Maka yelled.

"Stop it!" Kid yelled.

Two things happened at incredibly fast speeds.

Taylor closed her eyes. Jinx's blade swung down to strike. It all happened so fast, Taylor didn't understand until the blood splattered on her.

Black Star ran to her and stood in front of Taylor. The blade stuck in his chest. The orbs and wrapping around Taylor's mouth disappeared and Black Star fell on Taylor's lap. Blood seeped into Taylor's clothes. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

"No." Maka whispered.

"Oh My Death." Liz said.

Jinx smirked down at Taylor.

Black Star's chest slowly fell and down but soon stopped.

"Look at that. You let another person die. And it's all your fault." She stated.

"Shut up." Taylor said her voice cracking.

"Just face it. He's a dead man. It's all your fault you know. You're the reason my mother is dead. You're the reason your friends are hurt." Jinx sneered even wider. "And you're the reason your brother is dead now."

The blood spread even more. Taylor's eyes became blurry and tears fell into the large pool of blood.

Taylor bowed her head and stood up.

'He's not dead. He's not dead. No way will he die like that! Knowing him he'd make his death a big deal. He wouldn't die of something as small as a sword cut right!?' Taylor thought to herself, but her imagination took over of a tombstone with her brother's name on it.

Taylor took a deep breath and relaxed.

"You." Taylor whispered.

Jinx smiled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Taylor's head jerked up to reveal red, glowing eyes. Her sharp teeth twisted into a mad smile as she lunged at Jinx.

…

**Hey guys! I'm super, super sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. With school and basketball I was really busy. So this is chapter (unlucky) 13. I thought it would be a good chapter to show off who Jinx really is. So, ya that's all I have to say. So… Bye!**


	14. A Sister To Two Unrelated People

Star Light Chapter 14

White Star ran to Jinx at unrealistically fast speeds. He grabbed her wrist and she struggled out of his grip but to no avail.

"Now you'll see the power of a real assassin!" White Star shouted.

He pulled out one of the knives from Taylor's jacket and put it on Jinx's wrist.

"Should I cut off one finger? Or two? Or just the whole hand!?"

Jinx stood in shock and horror as the blade sunk ever so slowly into her flesh.

"Taylor! Don't do this!" Soul yelled.

White Star jerked and his hair fell down. Taylor's ocean blue eyes looked back at her old friend. She looked at Maka and Kid, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki who was crying. And the blue haired assassin on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Taylor dropped he knife and let go of Jinx's wrist.

She walked, slowly to Black Star. She held his head in her hands and brushed his hair with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Brother." Tears fell down her cheek.

Jinx sunk to the floor.

"You spared me. I tried to kill you and you let me live?"

Taylor glared at Jinx. "I'll leave you to face a fate worse than death, but for now, yes, you're still alive."

Taylor put her hand on Black Star's heart.

'Maybe. Just maybe his soul is still there. Please. He can't be dead.' Taylor thought. 'I have to try.'

"Star Light. Star Bright. 3ed Star." She glowed green and felt. Her touch amplified greatly and she felt something incredible. The faint beat of a heart.

"He's still alive!" Taylor yelled.

Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Kid stood up.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

"Yes! He is! Hurry, take him to a doctor." Taylor yelled.

Everyone ran out of the hide out, leaving Jinx dumbstruck and Sam on the floor screaming.

...

Darkness was all Black Star saw. He looked around, hoping to find a way out but to no avail. He just floated in nothingness. What seemed like hours but, were actually minuets, Black Star appeared to be in an ocean. He couldn't touch the floor with his feet and he saw no land.

The water was aqua-marine, just like his sister's eyes. The still water started to move and a whirl pool sucked him down into the water.

He struggled but couldn't get out. He stretched his hand to the surface of the water but the water pulled him down deeper and deeper. He was losing oxygen but he kept going deeper. Soon he just gave up as the lack of oxygen took him to a black space darker than the deepest depths of the ocean.

...

"Will he be ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. He's going to make it." Stein said, the smoke from his cigarette clouding the hospital room.

Taylor took a deep breath and smiled. "He'll be ok."

Soul leaned against a wall behind where Taylor was talking to Stein and he smiled. Memories swam in his mind as he remembered Taylor when he first met her.

She was lost and shy. She was cold and bruised. But when she was living with him for a year she became courageous, strong, and could take care of herself.

* * *

_"Hey Soul! Come on lets go outside!" Taylor shouted running on to the patio. Kicking off her ballet shoes and ran into the yard._

_Soul laughed and ran along, kicking off his shoes. Mrs. Evans stood on the balcony overlooking the two children. She smiled as she watched the harmless girl play tag and run through the yard with Soul._

_"I think we should adopt her." Mrs. Evans said._

_Mr. Evans stood up from his spot on the sofa. His mind was off the TV and now on his wife._

_"We just met her! Not to mention she's from a murderous clan of assassins! What if they come to take her back! They'd kill us all!" The man exclaimed._

_"What if she isn't Star Clan? What if she just got a star shaped tattoo? Or she just drew it with marker to play with her friends?" Mrs. Evans said, turning to her husband._

_The large man shook his head._

_"We can't take chances like this. Remember what that clan did to the neighboring village!? There were no survivors!"_

_Mrs. Evans sweet face turned serious._

_"She told she has no mother! What if she is just an orphan on the street? That tattoo doesn't mean anything!"_

_The large man just shook his head._

_"You're an excellent judge in character; I've learned that much being married to you." He said. "You have my permission." He said his sharp teeth made a sensitive smile as his wife hugged him._

* * *

Taylor sat on her knees next to Black Star's bed and held his hand.

Taylor prayed to any god who was listening for her brother to be ok when he wakes up.

Apparently gods don't like witches.

…

Flash Backs! I sure love them! Believe me; I'm not done with this story… This story will probably have a sequel, but for now, Cliff Hanger time!


	15. The Uninvited Visitor

Star Light Chapter 15

Apparently gods don't like witches.

Or so it seemed.

Hours passed and the hospital room was empty, except for two figures.

Taylor squeezed her brothers hand and smirked, sadly. Taylor forced herself not to cry. It seemed unhealthy, how much she had cried in the past couple days. She use to live by never showing weakness and it must have gotten to a point where her crying was as rare as finding a purple giraffe in Alaska.

But apparently the population of purple giraffes in Alaska has spiked.

Taylor watched the moon chuckle outside the crisp crystal clear window. It was clear nights like this Taylor would review her life and in these sessions she would love to ask 'What if?' questions.

What if she never went to Death City?

What if she never met Black Star?

If she never met him would he still be fine and healthy now?

What if she did the wrong thing, letting Jinx live?

Course she knew asking 'What if?' questions were a waste of time. Why wonder what if, if there's nothing you can do to change the 'What ifs' to reality.

The moonlight shone in the room and a single glittery tear fell down her face.

"Black Star." She said. "I'm sorry." Taylor sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital beds. Her eyelids feeling extremely heavy, the witch fell asleep.

* * *

'This is so boring." Black Star was still floating in the blackness growing impatient in his hellish room.

It was like spending all eternity in pitch darkness.

It was enough to make someone got mad in an hour or so, but Black Star was trained better. He could stay there for days and be fine.

His body twitched when he finally saw a faint light in the darkness.

It seemed to be growing. Black Star reached his hand through and tried to reach the other end. Black Star saw a hand reach out from the light and he grabbed it. Pulling himself up, he started to panic at what he saw.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

* * *

Panting like he finished a marathon, Black Star jerked up from his hospital bed and Immediately grabbed his stomach. The sudden movement was hurting his body and the stitches he recently got were so new it was hard to breath and not feel pain. Beaded sweat rolled down his face and his shirt was drenched in the sticky liquid. Black Star looked around the room and saw his sister sleeping on a chair in a very uncomfortable position. She looked peaceful and didnt seem to mind the uncomfortable position.

Black Star laid back down and sighed to himself.

"She's alright. My sister is ok." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before drifting away from reality.

* * *

Soul lay in bed, thinking.

The moonlight shone through his window giving his face a eerie, ghostly look.

He thought about his sister; adopted sister to be exact. Even though she only lived with them for a year before running away, she was still his sister.

"Soul eat your pees." Mrs. Evans told the young 8 year old. Soul grumbled and shifted the greens on his plate to make it look less than it really was.

The family of four plus Taylor sat at a large wooden table.

Mr. Evans sat on one end and Mrs. Evans sat sat the other. Wes sat on the left side and Soul and Taylor sat on the right. Food was served and everyone digged in.

Taylor scarfed down her food. That night, dinner was turkey burgers on sourdough and corn and pees.

Taylor cleaned off her pate in seconds and was excused to the ball room.

"Can I only have one bite left?" Soul tried to negotiate out of eating his vegetables.

"Make it two and you can be excused." Mrs. Evans said, picking up Taylor's clean plate and putting it in the sink.

Soul put two spoonfuls in his mouth and swallowed before he could taste it.

Running from the dining room, Soul ran to find Taylor.

If Taylor didnt run away, would her life's out come be better than it is now?

Soul didn't know. He didn't know what she went through. All that neglect, sorrow, and abuse could drive a pure person to a vengeful life of hate. He knew that. Everyone at DWMA knew that.

Though witches were suppose to be sworn enemies of the DWMA, there were two working for it right now. It really was ironic in a way.

Soul just sat in his bed. Thinking, thinking, thinking.

Sometimes you know that if you cant do anything at the moment, all you can do is think.

* * *

Taylor was trained with sharp ears, so obviously she would be a light sleeper.

But you didn't have to have sharp ears to hear through the nights stillness.

Swoosh, swoosh. Creak, creak. Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Taylor hated hospitals. Especially with her sharp ears she had to try and sleep through heart monitors, constant coughing from the guy with leukemia next door, and the low chit-chat of the poor souls that had to work in the hospital at this time of hour.

Taylor was just about to fall back asleep when a familiar sound jerked her from her drowsiness.

Click, click, click.

Taylor heard this clicking noise. It didnt sound out of place in a hospital, but it didn't seem to belong either. Taylor couldn't explain it, but she had a strong gut feeling something was wrong. And a witch's gut feeling was almost always right.

Taylor looked around the darkened room. She stilled herself thinking it might have been the chair she was sitting on.

Silence. Then again. Click, click, click.

The clicks seemed more urgent now. They were going faster and faster and Taylor finally located the sound.

Right behind her.

She turned quickly only for the window to burst open. The chilly night air tattooed goosebumps to Taylor's arm and the wind nipped at her cheeks. Taylor looked up at the figure that busted through the window.

It was a female, Taylor could tell. If this person was after her, the intruder was most likely a witch.

Maybe Hope or Jade.

Taylor pulled out her knives from her jackets and boots and got ready to attack.

"I have the kindness to meet you for the first time in years and you greet me by pointing a knife at me?" The intruder's sly voice seemed to flow thickly in the air. It hung there for a while before Taylor put down her knives and smirked at the witch in front of her.

"True. Long time no see Tara."


	16. An Old Friend with Good News

Tara stood on the ledge of the window. Smirking, she stepped inside.

"Yo! Taylor! Long time no see, really! How've you been? I've been fine. Thanks for asking." Tara babbled.

Taylor couldn't help but smile.

"You haven't changed a bit." Taylor said.

"Well, I'm still my jokester, prankster self. I've given up duck hoarding, though. I still miss Carl, but it became a problem so I had to stop." Tara shrugged.

Taylor nodded.

"Why have you come here? Your still not with Medusa are you?"

Tara put her hand over her heart, like she was going to do the pledge.

"Oh, how sad!" Tara said, putting a hand up to the sky like she was doing a quote from Shakespeare. "It was an untimely death. Yes it was indeed! However, she had it coming. How tragic!"

Taylor gaped at her witch friend, unbelieving the words that just came out of her mouth.

"She's dead? The almighty witch Medusa is dead?"

Tara nodded.

Taylor smiled and grabbed Tara's hands. Jumping up and down the girls sang.

"Hi! Ho! The wicked witch is dead!"

Taylor laughed.

"Man, you haven't changed... Not even a little."

Tara smiled, her Cheshire grin plastered crooked on her face.

"Well, word in the witch world is that you're working for the DWMA! How exciting! Are there cute boys there? Huh? Huh? HUH?"

Taylor smirked.

"I know a few I could introduce you to. They would love your... Wicked personality."

Tara jumped up and down in excitement, her hair bobbing up and down.

"I'm going to get a boyfriend! I'm going to get a boyfriend!"

Taylor sighed.

"You seriously need to calm down..."

...

"Soul. We need to go, now!"

Soul turned over on his bed, brushing his eyes from his hair.

"What is it Maka?"

The meister tensed.

"A witch. I know it's not Taylor. There are two."

Soul sat up.

"Is it anywhere near Taylor?"

"Yes. Very close. It seems excited, but there's no time for that! We have to go!"

"Fine, fine." Soul said, transforming in a scythe. Maka grabbed him and ran out of the house.

...

Taylor put her knives away.

"Ok. Tell me why you're really here. I know you too well to think you just came to visit."

Tara sighed.

"Yes, I thought you would be asking that. Well, you left the Invincible Sisters at what age?

"Like 15, why?"

Tara smirked. "You missed all the good stuff in your witch training. I could be your mentor. I'll teach you everything Medusa taught me, the brainless zombie that did everything she was told." Tara took a mocking bow and held her hand out to Taylor. "So what do ya say?"

Taylor smiled. "Ya, sure. I mean, I'm not sure about your teaching abilities but I think you can at least do a decent job."

Tara frowned. "Now, just wait a-"

A loud crash was heard and the door of the room fell off the hinges. Soul and Maka stood at the door. Soul's blade shined in the moonlight.

"Witch, your soul is mine!"

…

**A/N: Whoa! Long time no see, right? Well, anyway, I just want to say I'm back on this story and I have the next chapter half way written out so you guys can get the update soon! Thanks again and please review!**


	17. Painful Memories

Star Light Chapter 17

"Maka? Soul? What are you guys doing here?" Taylor asked, a little intimidated by Soul's sharp blade pointed at her friend.

"What is this witch doing here?" Maka asked.

Tara put her hands up in surrender.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die! Please! Please! I'll do anything! Well, anything within reason, but I'll do anything. Please don't kill ME!"

Taylor face palmed, her head hung low.

"Man, not much of a fighter after all these years..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, Maka you can put Soul down. Tara's harmless."

Maka frowned. "Are you sure?"

Taylor looked at Tara, who was currently under an empty hospital bed, shaking and mumbling.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, please."

A sigh escaped Taylor lips.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure..."

With a bright flash of light, Soul transformed back into his human form, his hands in his pockets.

"So, you're a friend of Taylor." Maka said, putting out a hand to help the witch up.

Tara bounced up from under the bed and grinned like a child. "Oh ya! We've been seriously good friends for a long time! Did you know Taylor was very gloomy? Is she different now? We first met a while ago and all that, but I came by to say hi. By the way, I'm Tara. What's your name? And yes. I'm a witch and this is my natural hair color."

"Um." Maka said. "Hi. I'm Maka Albarn. This is my weapon partner, Soul."

"Sup."

"I'm Tara. Omg! I just told you that! Is the DWMA a cool school? I bet it would be cool to be there, huh. Are there any cute boys? Is Soul your boyfriend?"

Maka blushed. "No, Soul and I are just friends!"

Tara smirked. "Ok!"

Taylor smirked. "Anyways guys, looks like Tara going to be sticking around for a while. She's going to tutor me on things like soul protect and other stuff."

Maka nodded. "That's a good thing, right?"

Taylor smiled. "I hope so. It should help me control my powers and even help me find other powers I didn't know about."

Soul tilted his head. "How does that work, finding powers and all that?"

"A witch, as you know, has magical powers. We don't make them up, magic spells and abilities are presented to our soul and our personality and soul chooses the powers to help us. Many dark evil witches are powerful because their soul knew they would be hunted down most of their life and they need protection.

Some witches find only a few of their powers. We find our powers in the first place by feeling great emotion. Pain, torment, distress, and agony and the emotions we feel the most when we unlock our powers. It's like; you don't need to find a heavy jacket until its cold outside. During battle is when we find our powers the most. But controlling it to figure out friend from foe gets more difficult."

Maka nodded. "I understand. So how do you first discover you're a witch in the first place?"

Taylor sighed.

"A person can be born a witch, but never know it. Their soul looks normal, but the moment they hit rock bottom their powers are unleashed. It lashes out at everyone and everything. It's not pretty. It's not fun, but that's how it happens."

Maka nodded. "I get it. When did you hit 'rock bottom'?"

Taylor smiled sadly.

"It was when I was very young. It started when-"

...

She had to run. Faster. Faster!

"Father! Father! The DWMA just k-killed uncle Blood Star!" Fire Star shouted, running into her clan's house. "We have to stop them!"

White Star looked down at the six year old girl in front of him. The girl was covered in cuts, her arm was covered in blood and she was battered in bruises.

"Did you lead them here!?" White Star shouted, rage filling the leader.

Fire Star whimpered, frightened by the man's shouts.

"I-"

"There they are! Kill them on sight!"

Meisters and weapons surrounded the home that housed the assassins.

"We have you surrounded. Come ou-" The meister was cut off when a blade sliced his throat.

No one saw who did it, but when a figure appeared next to White Star, the blood coating her sword was enough evidence.

"Auntie Shadow Star!" Taylor ran behind the woman who killed the man speaking, cowering behind her legs.

"Get back, Fire. You need to stay back. We got this." Shadow Star said.

More of the Star clan stood up in lines behind White Star and Shadow Star.

"Fire." Taylor turned to who was calling her name. It was her mother, holding a baby in her arms.

"I need you to take Black Star somewhere safe." The woman said, handing the baby to the girl.

"But-"

"Listen to me." The woman's stern voice kept Taylor from speaking.

"Take him somewhere safe. There is a place where your Cousin Lava Star lives. Take you and your brother there and stay there until we return. Got it?"

Taylor nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't be scared. Mommy's coming back. And then we'll be alright and I'll catch you up on your training. Ok?"

Taylor nodded, and she hugged her mother. Her warm embrace was cut short with a cold voice.

"Dragon Star. Front line."

Dragon Star looked at her husband and back to Taylor. She pulled off a ring on her finger. A silver ring with stars on the band. "I want you to take this." She said, putting it on Taylor's finger.

"It will keep you safe. I promise."

Taylor looked at the ring and gave her mother a nod. "I will keep him safe."

After those words, all hell broke loose.

Assassin attacked meister. Weapons resonated to give their partner strength.

A woman stood at the front lines, shooting most of the assassins with her weapon partner.

The woman had dark raven hair, not black, raven. Her eyes always changed, depending on her emotion. At the moment, they were gold.

She was ready to fight for Death City.

Every assassin she aimed at immediately fell to the floor, dead.

Taylor tried to run as fast as she could, holding her baby brother to her chest.

"Sid! There is one over there!" The woman yelled, aiming her gun at Shadow Star.

"On it." Sid ran after the small girl. Taylor looked behind her to see the man running behind her, only a few feet away. She willed her legs to run faster and she kept going.

Shadow Star fell to the floor, her red kishin egg soul floated off the ground.

Taylor ran in a semi-circle, trying to get away from Sid. At that moment many things happened at once.

Taylor ran into the fight.

The woman aimed her gun at Taylor.

Bang!

All was silent except for the little girl's scream.

Dragon Star fell to her knees. When she saw the gun pointed, she ran in front if Taylor. The deep wound started to bleed and Taylor could tell from how much blood there was that her mother was gone.

"Fi..re... S-star..." Dragon Star fell face first to the ground, and Fire Star started to cry.

Only her tears were not normal tears of lament. Every tear burned Taylor's skin on her face.

"NNOOOOO!" Taylor screamed. The meisters felt a powerful witch presence and they soon found out it was coming from this little girl.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Lightning struck the trees, catching them on fire. Taylor's screams were amplified and sound like one million voices talking at once.

"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE ME MY MOMMY BACK!"

A fireball formed in Taylor's fist and she launched it at the woman who shot her mother.

The lightning struck the other meisters; they all fell to the ground, dead. Sid watched from behind a tree as he watched his friends die. He could do nothing but watch.

Taylor swallowed her tears back. Without another word, she ran back into the forest.

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening!' Taylor thought, running faster.

"Please tell me this is a terrible nightmare!"

...

At the scene of the fight, Sid walked around trying to help his friends.

"Please! This can't be!" Sid sobbed, as he checked for any life in his friends bodies. He ran up to the woman, her golden eyes turned black.

Sid's eyes widened, the woman was dead. Her wedding ring that once glowed with power was dull and blank.

More meisters and weapons ran into the clearing as reinforcements, but stopped at the sight if the damage.

"Please help me!" Sid yelled. "Lord Death's wife is dead!"

…

A/N: I must say procrastination has turned me into a liar. Well, it's not all procrastination, but school work and playing on two basketball teams don't exactly help. Well, here's the chapter! Sorry if it's a little rushed, but I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible!

Bye!


End file.
